1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and electronic apparatus provided with the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, an electro-optical device is known that includes an organic electroluminescent (organic EL) display that has laminated structure composed of anodes, hole injection layers, luminescent layers made of an electro-optical material such as an EL material, and cathodes on a substrate. Organic electroluminescent elements constituting the organic EL display have problems in which the life time of the organic EL elements are shortened by the deterioration of a electro-optical material constructing the luminescent layer and the decrease of conductivity of cathodes, due to oxygen or moisture.